


Supermerwhotreklock at Hogwarts.

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of the students of the multi-fandom hogwarts. Just a collection of short stories, both single-fandom and crossover pairings, all set at Hogwarts. </p><p>(Pairings to be added as the stories are added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermerwhotreklock at Hogwarts.

Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Here is a guide to the pupils here, and their houses.

Gryffindors  
Amelia ‘Amy’ Pond (Dr Who)  
Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)  
John Watson (BBC Sherlock)  
James T Kirk (Star Trek)

Ravenclaws  
Sam Winchester (Supernatural)*  
Sherlock Holmes (BBC Sherlock)  
Mr Spock (Star Trek)  
Clara (Oswin) Oswald (Dr Who)

Hufflepuffs  
The Eleventh Doctor (Dr Who)  
Dean Winchester (Supernatural)*  
Molly Hooper (BBC Sherlock)  
Merlin (Merlin)

Slytherins  
Jim Moriarty (BBC Sherlock)  
River Song (Dr Who)  
Morgana Pendragon (Merlin)  
Gabriel/Trickster (Supernatural)*

*Please note with Supernatural that I’ve only watched up to half way through season 4, so it may be inaccurate*

**Author's Note:**

> The proper story will start soon, this is just to set the scene :)


End file.
